Wolf pack
by Deandrama707
Summary: Dean is part of the Winchester wolf clan last survivor. Sam and Dean not brothers. Sam and Cas brothers. No pairings. I'm horrible a summaries.


I don't own supernatural or any characters

Dean Winchester has spent his entire life running from his past, ever since his whole clan died 5 years ago in a fire. He used his ability to find morphel and sell it to keep him alive. But he was wanted throughout the kingdoms, he had a price on his head ever since he was framed for killing the Queen and Princess. Dean hated shifting and letting his wolf free because he got very protective and people could identify his clan by his wolf mark.

Dean had been running from the castle gaurd through the forest because he got tricked into going he thought he was selling his morphel. He probally outrun the gaurd 2 hours ago but he kept running to be sure. Because he was running his wolf had come to the surface, dean had to use all his might not to shift. The wind hitting his face felt so good though —thud— dean tripped over something. He hoisted himself up on his elbows and saw a fox with grey-ish fur, and golden star on its back, and big blue oceans for eyes with purple around the edges. The snap of a twig brought dean back to reality, he realized that the fox had the star in gold which meant royalty. So he ran. He could here the fox behind him he knew he couldn't out run the fox on two legs so he stopped. He waited for the fox to catch up, once the fox got there he stood trying to catch his breath then the fox shifted.

Prince Sam and Prince Castiel had been hiking through the forest when they heard a commotion. They shared a look and ran in that direction but they ran right into a fight between a croc and a tiger. So they shifted to there fox forms and tried to break it up. In the end they tiger ran off, the croc was dead, and sam had a broken leg. Cas ran out to get help but got kicked by someone on his way he looked up to find a stranger with green emerald eyes and a model like face. The man took off into the trees, Cas followed until and noticed that the man had stopped he also stopped to catch his breath then shifted.

Dean stared at the man before him, he had some muscle, regular height, black hair, and the bluest eyes he's ever seen. He immediately spoke "What do you want?". The guy look at him with a confused look."I would like your help"the man said. Dean stared at him and shook his head,"I don't do charity." The man kept staring,"Come with me at once."Cas insisted. Cas wouldn't use his royal standards unless someone was in trouble. Dean just stared," Ugh, fine."He replied. Cas smiled "Ok then shift and let's go." Dean look over and said,"I'll just run with two legs." Cas wanted to move fast though,"you must shift we will get there faster." Dean shook his head again," I'm not shifting now get moving." Castiel ran towards sam knowing the man wouldn't shift.

Cas lead the man towards his wounded brother. Once they arrived Cas looked to the man,"can you help him?". The guy nodded. And pulled some stuff out of his bag, 3 hours later the guy fixed Sam and built a shelter 'cuz the sun was setting. They all slept Cas noticed heat was radiating of the man like a heater.

Sam awoke to the sun shining onto his face and a agonizing pain in his left leg. Sam opened his eyes and looked around memories from the day before came flooding back as he saw the dead crocodile. He searched for Cas and visibly relaxed when he saw him then he saw the other man staring at the sky but not asleep. Sam reached for a knife when he looked back the man was gone, Sam woke Cas up and questioned him,"who was that man Castiel?" Cas looked up and shrugged,"didn't get a name." "Should we run." Sam asked. "No." "Why not?" "We must thank this man for fixing your leg and he will help us back to the castle." Castiel replied calmly. The mystery man came back about an hour later with something in his hand. "What is that?" Sam asked cautiously. "None of your damn business." The man replied. Sam was irattaed with this stranger already. "Fine, what is your name, I am Sam this is my brother Castiel." "Yeah I know the princes names I'm suprised you guys haven't run yet." Dean answered dodging the name question."Why would we run?" Cas asked. Dean smirked and said "Maybe because I'm on the kingdoms most wanted list." Sam immedietly tried to put a knife through the strangers hand using his fast reflexes. But the stranger moved faster. "What animal are you?" Sam asked. The stranger didn't answer. Cas spoke up finally," Will you help us get back to the castle we are lost." The stranger smiled it sent shivers down Sam's spine," No can do the king doesn't like me very much."  
>"Why is that?" Sam piped in. "Oh he just think I killed his wife and daughter." Sam and Cas sat there stuned. "Dean?" Sam asked slowly. "The one and only." Dean smiled. "What do you mean"thinks"you killed his wife and daughter?" Cas asked. "I didn't he thinks I did end of story." Dean answered. They sat in silence until Sam said,"I command you to bring us to the castle."<br>"In your dreams princess." Sam decided to use his puppy dog eyes no creature could resist them. Dean looked at Sam's puppy dog eyes. "Those don't work on me." Sam look stund. "We'll pay you." Cas suggested. "How much?" Dean didn't need money but he liked these two kids. "20,000 gold." Sam stated. Dean nodded and stood up. "Let's get moving." "Aren't we going in animal form?" Sam asked. Dean glared,"no."

After hiking all day they stopped to make shelter in a cave by a stream and to eat. Dean built a fire out of sticks and dried up leaves, and caught some fish for sam to cook. Dean's wolf was scratching at his skull trying to get out. Sam had passed out about an hour ago when Dean and Cas heard footsteps getting closer. Cas looked at Dean worried. Cas also woke sam up in case a fight happened. It was dead silent even the footsteps stopped. Out of nowhere two knifes were put up to Sam and Cas's throats, Dean had someone on top of him they were going through his bag. One them found something and their eyes nearly bugged out of their head. Dean had started what sounded like growling under the man and squirming trying to get free. The man going through the bag turned to Dean and said,"Hey kid where the hell did you steal this from?" And held up a couple pieces of morphel. Dean looked and said," found it." The guy stared and then laughed a monsterous laugh. "I ain't no idiot kid only Winchester clan could find morphel and their all dead." He got right up in Dean's face. "If I were you I would back away cause when I shift I have no control." Dean said. He thought to himself you got this just shift. The men looked at each other and laughed,"Kid we're not scared because we're hyenas, I don't even know what you are." Dean started thrashing and then howled. In Dean's place stood a giant black wolf with a white star on its back the Winchester clan mark. He growl and showed his teeth before anyone could moved, Dean bit down on one of the guys sides and turned his head throwing the body but ripping his side off the rest of his body. Blood splattered when Dean ripped one of their arms off then their head. The ones holding Sam and Cas ran. Sam and Cas froze in fear, Dean looked at them and growled then stopped blood dripping from his mouth. And shifted. All three stared until Dean moved to his bag and put his morphel back, he looked at Sam and Cas and said," I'll answer any questions when I get back." And Dean walked to the stream to wash the blood from his mouth. Sam and Cas sat there just in shock and waited for Dean to return to ask questions.

Dean returned later after he got all the blood out. Right when he got back they asked their questions." How did you survive?" Sam asked. "I wasn't in the house I was out buying food." Dean answered." Why didn't you tell us you were a Winchester?" Cas asked. "Because I don't like people to know." "Why not?" "Because last person I told tied me up and made me search for morphel for him." After about three hours of questioning they moved again. "We're getting close to the castle!" Dean yelled back to Sam and Cas. Sam and Cas ran to catch up to Dean and saw the castle gates. They stopped Dean and Cas said," Dean we want you to live in the castle with us." Dean rolled his eyes at them. "You know I can't they'll reconize me." "Just trust us please." Sam pleaded. Dean sighed then nodded. "Ok Dean shift." Dean shifted. Sam pulled the black paint out of Dean's bag and painted over the Winchester sign on his back. They walked to the castle Dean smelt all the guards they past to test the threat level. Castiel and Sam brought Dean to the throne room. Their father ran and hugged them tight, then stared at Dean," who is this?" "Dad this is Dean." Their dad stared at them in utter shock. "This is a wolf not the Dean that killed our family,I don't like you joking about these things." Sam and Cas looked at each other. "Dad we aren't kidding Dean would like to explain what happened to mom and Jess." Their dad look down at the wolf and sighed at his sons persist nature. "Fine let the damn wolf explain." The King sigh. Sam turned to Dean," Dean shift." Dean shifted back into his human form. The king stared in awe. All the guards moved to attack Dean so Dean went back to wolf and growled at them they all backed away Cas put his hand on dean's head. Dean shifted back to human before he realized everyone just saw his mark. "Your a Winchester wolf?" The king asks Dean. Dean nodded. "And you didn't kill my wife or daughter." Dean shook his head. "Ok then you can stay at the castle but you must pay rent." Castiel spoke up "Father we owe Dean 20,000 gold" "I'll just pay with morphel." Dean help out a handful of morphel and gave it to the king. The king smiled and walked away with the morphel. Dean found that he liked the castle and the way he could let his wolf out anytime without being bothered, he also like Sam and Cas like they were his own brothers everything is going to be good Dean thought. But was it...


End file.
